Trinity Case
The Trinity Case is a police investigation into a cycle of killings of a ten year-old boy encased in cement, a twenty year-old single woman killed in her own bathtub, a forty year-old mother of two forced to jump from a tall building, and a forty-year-old father of two beaten to death. The case in itself is the sixth major case in the series. The major case preceding this case is the Lundy Shooting and the next major case after this is the Santa Muerte Case. Suspects * Eddie Noonan - Thirty years ago he was the primary suspect in the murder of his wife Vicky, although he plead his innocence he was convicted of the murder and sent to prison. When Lisa Bell turns up dead in his old house exactly the same way his wife was found, police interrogate him about the murder. Later Eddie was exonerated for both murders when it was revealed that Arthur Mitchell killed his wife. * Stanley "Stan" Beaudry - Was one of Lundy's primary suspects in the murders. He was suspected based on his criminal record showing that he was arrested for murdering a prostitute but was let go due to contaminated chain of cutosy on the murder weapon. Homicide later suspected him when Dexter put evidence to lead them to that conclusion. Later cleared of suspicion when he had alibis for some of the murders. * Arthur Mitchell - Was put on Homicide's radar when they found out that the Trinity kills little boys in addition to the other victims. This lead to burial sites around the country connected to Arthur Mitchell's construction sites and was confirmed as the killer when his history of family deaths is revealed. Unsuspected Killers * Jonah Mitchell - The son of the real Trinity Killer who lost his temper and ended up killing his mother and making it look like it was his father. History of Killer When Arthur was ten he accidentally caused his sister Vera Mitchell to slice her femoral artery after startling his sister naked in the bathtub, effectively killing her. This act left the rest of the family a complete wreck as the his mother, Marsha, fell into a deep depression and his father Henry started being abusive. Arthur's mother eventually committed suicide by jumping off a bridge. This caused Henry to become more abusive towards his son and started blaming him for his sister and mother's deaths. Arthur eventually couldn't take it and eventually beat his father to death outside a bar. Detectives on Case This is one of Debra Morgan's top priority cases, in accordance with it she has the assistance of several other officers: *Detective Joey Quinn - *Sergeant-Detective Angel Batista - *Lieutenant (then) Maria LaGuerta - Other operatives involved in the case. *Forensics specialist Vince Masuka - *Forensic Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan - *Retired FBI Special Agent Frank Lundy - Main Investigation Victims * Lisa Bell - 9/21/2009 * Vicky Noonan - 4/11/1979 * Tarla Grant - 9/26/2009 * Unknown Mother of two - 4/16/1979 * Earl Doorman - 10/1/2009 Unknown Father of two - 4/21/1979 * Scott Smith - * Kyle Butler - * Rita Morgan - * Rebecca Mitchell - * Sally Mitchell - Minor Cycle Victims (Minus cement victims) *'Unknown city' **J. Lewitt - 3/12/1993 **D. Webster - 3/17/1993 **S. Hunter - 3/22/1993 *'Unknown city' **I. Rosengard - 9/5/1994 **E. Hemming - 9/10/1994 **J. Roberson - 9/15/1994 *'Unknown city' **A. Darakjan - 2/26/1995 **N. Reiss - 3/3/1995 **D. Freiburn - 3/8/1995 *'Louisville, Kentucky' **Loretta Kellerman - 2/12/1997 **Unknown mother of two - **Unknown father of two - *'Unknown city' **M. Bogert - 9/16/1997 **J. Snisse - 9/21/1997 **E. Newman - 9/26/1997 *'Unknown city' **L. Candace - 8/23/1998 **R. Elliot - 8/28/1998 **R. Dermott - 9/2/1998 *'Unknown city' **J. Spaan - 3/9/1999 **R. Golden - 3/14/1999 **B. Ball - 3/19/1999 *'Unknown city' **H. Grodman - 10/7/1999 **C. Endless - 10/14/1999 **F. Calvert - 10/19/1999 *'Detroit, Michigan' **Anita Soloman - 3/03/2000 **Unknown mother of two - **Unknown father of two - *'Unknown city' **L. Fisher - 5/11/2001 **P. Ford - 5/16/2001 **A. Severse - 5/21/2001 *'Unknown city' **R. Goldman - 10/24/2002 **J. Lewis - 10/29/2002 **C. Moreno - 11/3/2002 *'Unknown city' **K. Watkins - 4/15/2003 **A. Asarcca - 4/20/2003 **J. Jones - 4/25/2003 *'Unknown city' **A. Goff - 5/11/2005 **L. Pickford - 5/16/2005 **A. Roman - 5/21/2005 *'Unknown city' **J. Meltzer - 9/18/2006 **J. Antonoff - 9/23/2006 **J. Ellis - 9/28/2006 *'Unknown city' **R. Cornelius - 7/20/2007 **R. Hermosillo - 7/25/2007 **B. Polaski - 7/30/2007 *'St. Paul, Minnesota' **Tamera Klaman - 8/16/2007 **Unknown mother of two - **Unknown father of two - *'Unknown city' **L. Spheeris - 7/20/2008 **J. Leiberman - 7/25/2008 **R. Bear - 7/30/2008 *'Omaha, Nebraska' **Julie Hillard - 9/20/2008 **Unknown mother of two - **Unknown father of two - Minor Cement Victims *'Denver, Colorado' **Mark Wolter - 9/10/2006 *'St. Paul, Minnesota' **Thayer Copperud - 8/11/2007 *'Omaha, Nebraska' **Brody Avenir - 9/15/2008 *'New Orleans, Louisiana' **Mathew Hicks - 7/09/2009 *'Miami, Florida' **Christopher Kavanaugh - 9/16/2009 Summary Closure of Case The case is officially closed based on compelling evidence found at Trinity's kill sites with the added boy victims. The was turned over to the FBI from Miami Metro Homicide while the FBI try to track the Trinity Killer down while he is on the run. Fate of Killer(s) Arthur Mitchell is assumed to be alive and hiding ever since the police found out his identity as the Trinity Killer. It later became known to only Debra Morgan and Jonah Mitchell that Dexter had killed him. Gallery Trivia * Category:Police Cases